


Lost in the Bathroom

by 0zey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hair Gel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zey/pseuds/0zey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the after math of Thessia Kaidan tries to be strong, unfortunately sometimes it's the little things that break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Bathroom

Kaidan knew that despite Shepard's assurances that everything was fine, it was in fact fare from the truth. Thessia was lost, The Illusive man had the data they need to win and Shepard was blaming himself.   
So instead of just nodding like the rest and asking how Liara was he had steered Shepard to bed and tried his best to silently offer comfort as they slept. 

It was his turn to be Shepard's rock, his safe harbor, and in truth Kaidan loved that he could be. 

The next morning however presented it's own challenge. 

Kaidan had quietly extracted himself from the bed carful not to wake Shepard and made his way to the bathroom, after a quick shower and a shave he had turned his attention to his hair.

Now Kaidan didn't think of himself as a vain man but he did have a current amount of pride in his hair, not in it's natural state. No that was a nightmare, all tight curls and impossible to remove knots, But slicked back into a neat and orderly pompadour. That was when he felt he was in control, like he could take on the world. Ok maybe he was little vain.

He reached into the cabinet and removed the little tub of hair gel only to find the barest amount, not even enough to control a toddlers wispy curls.

He stood there staring at the impossible void for what may have been minutes or may have been hours.   
There had been plenty yesterday, and it wasn’t like Shepard used it. So where had it gone? He pulled open the cabinet again searching for a backup. Maybe he’d just opened the wrong contour. But no. Other then the tooth past and his painkillers the cabinet was empty. How could he not have notice he was running low? well it wasn’t like there wasn’t more important things going on. It must have just slipped his mind. 

He became aware of a sting in the corners of his eyes and a thick tightness growing in his throat. This was ridiculous, he shouldn’t be this upset. 

The realization of how ludicrous his reaction was did not however stop him from ransacking the bathroom.

 

Shepard woke slowly. He ached, not just physical but emotionally too. All hope for the war was lost in his eyes. 

He rolled blindly reaching for the comforting warmth of his bedmate only to find himself alone.

“Kaidan?” 

No answer. 

Maybe he had already left.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Shepard stood.and made his way to the shower. He didn’t want to be wake, didn’t want to face the Asari councilor, but there was no point in putting if off.

The sight that met Shepard when he opened the bathroom door had the same effect as dumping a bucket of ice water over his head.

Kaidan sat on the floor curled around an empty tub of hair gel, the contents of the various cabinets scattered around him.

“Kaidan?” Shepard’s tone was calm steady like he was talking to a frightened animal. “Kaidan what’s wrong?”

Large brown eyes glistening with unshed tears slowly turned to look up a Shepard. 

“I’m so sorry.” Something inside broke loose and he began to cry. “It’s all gone.” Soft heart braking sobs shook his body. words failing him and he held out the tub. 

Shepard stared in disbelief. Kaidan had been so calm after so many tragedies, Virmire, Earth, Mars, the coup, even last night when Thessia and all hop had been lost Kaidan had stood strong, but now he was breaking down because he was out of hair gel?! Hair GEL!? Something so trivial Shepard barely thought about it once a year if that.   
Kaidan couldn’t be that shallow, that vain, that heartless, that- Wait... No Kaidan wasn’t that kind of guy. it was just, you know, it. Shepard thought back to the sinking feeling he had experienced when he thought Kaidan had already left. Lost, unexplainable depression. Even though he had know that Kaidan would be downstairs. 

Shepard sank to the floor by Kaidan and rapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders drawing him closes and whispered nonsensical words of comfort in his ear until he stopped crying.

“You know, I might still have some omni gel someplace.” Shepard offered sometime latter. “Think it would work?”

“You would think of that wouldn’t you.” Kaidan chuckled shakily. 

“Well it dose fix everything.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Yeah, this started as a joke about Kaidan singing when he's upset and got lost on the way.... I'm sorry. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> As always, feedback is loved :)


End file.
